Immortality isn't Easy
by Slytheringirl23
Summary: When Voldemort gives all Death Eaters the ability to be immortal, Dumbledore has to find some way to break the charm. He decides to kill Draco first. This has nothing to do with HBP and is rated M for language and sex.
1. Draco POV

That BITCH. That fucking bitch. I fucking hate Granger. She's so smart, and I'm so incredibly stupid. That bitch…….

I bang my head on the wall as I mutter words under my breath. I have no one to blame but myself, but yelling at her sure feels good. I should have known something was up…. That bitch.

Ever since Voldemort put that stupid immortality spell over all of his favorite Death Eaters, including me, I knew that the Dumbledore would find some way around it. And they have. But I received the memo a morning too late…

FLASHBACK

It is 10 in the morning, and Draco rolls over in bed. There is someone there beside him. Confused, he groggily opens his eyes and stares at her. Recognition fills his head as the memories of last night float by.

FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK

At the end of Potions class, the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's last class of the day, Snape asked Draco and Hermione to stay back. Once everyone had left, he told the two that the hospital wing was running low on some important potions. Snape didn't have time to make them, but he would give Hermione and Draco 100 extra credit points each if they would come in tonight and make the potions. They both agreed.

So Hermione and Draco met at around 9:00 that night in the dungeons, and quietly went to work on the list that Snape had left for them. At Midnight, when they were almost finished, Hermione walked over to Draco, stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear "I wish you weren't in Slytherin. You have such a nice body."

Draco was taken aback by this comment, but he couldn't help but reply "And just how much do you know about nice bodies?"

"Well, I know that Cedric Diggory had an awesome one. Too bad he died. Harry is just ok, Ron is revolting, Dean is ok, Fred and George were horrible separately, but together they were heaven…"

Draco's mind was reeling with all of this information. Was it really possible that bookworm Granger could have done this many guys? And it sounded like the list goes on… And was she seriously coming onto him? He didn't mind it… Hell, he would probably take her up on her offer; it's been awhile since he got a good lay…

His thoughts were cut off by Hermione wrapping her tongue around his ear. Forgetting all reason, he decided to give his body what it wanted: her. He moved his head, and his mouth found hers. Moving around, he managed to walk over to wall, and pressed Hermione up against it, while pressing himself onto her. Moaning, she took her mouth away from his and said "Not here… what if Snape comes back?"

So Draco grabbed her hand, and together they ran down the hallway to his private room. Having rich parents helped. He closed the door, did a special charm to lock it, and turned around to Hermione, who was staring at his room in amazement. With only one thing on his mind, Draco said "You can look around later. Let's do what we came here to do." Pushing her on the bed, Draco started kissing her again, while undressing her and himself…

END OF FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK

Draco was left with the sweet memories of last night as the morning sunlight came in on him. He shook Hermione gently, and she woke up. "Wow… last night was great? Care to try again?" Hermione just smiled and nodded.

A couple hours later, while they were just lying there together, Draco suddenly sat up and went "SHIT! Hermione, you did remember to do a charm so that you wouldn't get pregnant, right?" "Of course. Do I seem stupid to you?" She replied. Draco sighed in relief and dropped back down on the bed.

END FLASHBACK

My only question now is: Why didn't I see it coming?


	2. Hermione POV

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine...

"Oh my God. I cannot BELIEVE what I just did…" I think to myself as I walk back up to Gryffindor tower on a sunny Saturday morning. Actually, it was getting close to noon now, since I went along with Draco two more times just to make sure. The first thing I'm going to do when I get back is take a loooooooooooooong shower and wash of ferret's cooties off of me.

When I climbed through the portrait hole, who should be there but Ron and Harry? "Where were you last night?" they both ask me.

"I went to bed early" I lie.

"Yeah right. First of all, we know about Snape's assignment, so we waited up for you, and you never came back. Secondly, we asked Lavender if you were up there. She said no." Harry answered me sharply.

Uh-oh. What am I supposed to tell them? No one knows about this plan except for Dumbledore and Lupin. Neither of them wanted me to go through with it, and I didn't want to myself, but I did what I had to. The only problem was… It was kind of enjoyable. Don't get me wrong here, I still hate Draco Malfoy and I can't wait to see him die, but atleast I got to have a little bit of fun while starting to kill him.

Lucky for me, Ginny walks in right then. Saying a speedy goodbye to the guys, I run over and pull her aside.

"Ginny, I need you're help, and I can't tell you why. But believe me, you'll find out soon enough."

Smiling, she agrees to help. "What do you need?"

"I need an excuse for not coming back here last night."

Her eyebrow rises. "Well, this is certainly interesting… and I want an explanation sooner than later. But anyways, umm, just don't tell them where you were. They'll get bored with it after awhile."

"Thanks Ginny. I have to go tell Dumbledore something now. If you wanna come with, maybe you'll get an explanation."

AUTHORS NOTE

Yeah, this is really short, but atleast it's something. I would right more, but my ideas just left me…. I'll try to update sooner than later, but don't count on it…

-Mandy-


End file.
